


Had it Coming

by harleygirl2648



Series: Hannibal/Addams Family AU [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Planning a Murder, fuck mason verger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Set directly after the events of It's My Favorite Story: Will and Hannibal's extended honeymoon leads to Alana finding her own true love. There's just one little problem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, GurlYouLookFiiiiiiiiine had left me a wonderful comment that included a request for a fic set in a simliar vein as It's My Favorite Story, so I thought I'd write Alana and Margot getting together :)

One week since the wedding had occurred, and neither Will or Hannibal had been seen since. They were in the house, at least most of the time, Bedelia reasoned, as Frederick had simply roped off their wing and no one in the family was willing to interrupt them.

 

At least food kept disappearing from the kitchen and occasionally piles of blood-soaked clothes in the mudroom along with a packed freezer, so it would appear they were still alive.

 

Bedelia was content to let them be, after all, after their father had almost broken a blood vessel during the wedding, Will had slid up to his sister during the reception. He looked happier than she’d ever seen him, and sheepishly apologized for embarrassing her.

 

“Not stealing my groom?” she had smirked back. Will had laughed, actually laughed.

 

“Never,” he smiled. 

 

He had ending up asking her in a roundabout way if she’d like to stay here, with them. “After all, I did steal your ticket out of the house.”

 

Bedelia smiled into a glass of wine. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”

 

It was probably the last time she had seen her brother, in all honesty, because later when her father asked her where Will was, she noticed that he had disappeared, along with Hannibal.

 

Since the wedding, the rest of the family had a communal goal: avoid the newlyweds at all costs.

 

Bedelia chose to spend her time in the living room, feet warmed by the rug, reading books with a glass of ancient wine beside her, ignoring the occasional explosion from Alana’s room, or the sounds of Jack wrestling their alligator coming from the cave below them.

 

It was a strange kind of peace that she found endearing, much better than the dull silence of her childhood home.

 

Finally, exactly one week and seven hours since the wedding, she came into the kitchen to find them both having breakfast.

 

Hannibal was stirring the scramble in the pan, in the middle of a long winded metaphor that Will was obviously invested in. Winston sniffed at Hannibal's ankles, and barked once. Hannibal simply paused in his words and offered a piece of bacon to the dog, who gratefully accepted it and trotted over to Will, wagging his tail. Will scratched behind his ears and laughed when Winston licked his hand. He noticed Bedelia and she had to smile back at him.

 

“You’re alive,” she teased. “Was beginning to wonder.”

 

* * *

 

Will had stayed through the weekend, and decided to go back to his job on the following Monday, much to Hannibal’s disagreement.

 

He argued that the job was far too much strain on Will’s mind, and he had told him he didn’t need to work now, he could finally relax.

 

“I’m not going to sleaze off your fortune,” Will sighed, even as Hannibal could see the smile in his eyes as he leaned against the desk in the library. “I’m going to keep working.”

 

“Don’t strain yourself, _caro mio_.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

However, this was a promise Will couldn’t keep, as the job kept burrowing deeper and deeper into his skull, his thoughts buzzing like a thick swarm of flies. It was starting to affect his sleep patterns again, he wasn’t eating as much. Hannibal was usually able to calm him down, but then there was one case too many, and Will had come home nearly in ruins from the constant buzz in his mind.

 

It hurt too much to think, to do anything other than go right up the stairs and into his bed to lie down. Somewhere from the recess of his mind he could hear Hannibal's’ voice talking to him, trying to get him to relax, to let go of the bad thoughts, to come back to reality.

 

Will felt like he was weakly reaching for his own mind with his trembling fingers, and it felt as though he struggled for hours.

 

When he was finally calmed down, and was able to open his eyes and return to the land of the living, he could feel a cold, damp cloth on his forehead, and Hannibal’s hand rubbing at a knot on his neck as he sat beside him.

 

“Will,” he murmured.

 

Will let himself smile. “I’m here, darling.”

 

Hannibal’s smile was comforting and warm, and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, before his face grew serious.

 

“Now, Will, as a doctor, I’m having you take medical leave in order to recover completely from this incident.”

 

“Really now?” Will smiled, as his husband kissed behind his ear. “And what am I supposed to do on a medical leave?”

 

“Taking a honeymoon vacation to Italy with his new husband,” Hannibal whispered against his ear. “For at least three weeks.”

 

“That does sound nice,” Will smiled, stretching out. He felt Hannibal’s eyes rake over him, then feel kisses laced with teeth down his throat.

 

“Will. I would die for you. I would kill for you,” he sighed. “Either way, what bliss.”

 

Will laughed, tilting his head back to expose more skin for kisses. “When are we leaving on this honeymoon?”

 

“Tomorrow, your suitcase is already packed. Now, I’m helping you relax, my love, shhh.”

 

* * *

 

“Now, Alana,” Hannibal called out from the front door, as he and Will prepared to leave. “Behave yourself while I’m gone.”

 

Allana rolled her eyes from the couch. “I’m not a child anymore, Hannibal.”

 

“When you’re bored, you tend to cause trouble.”

 

“Funny, we’ve always had that in common,” she shot back, throwing a knife at the staghead.

 

Hannibal had only winked and he and Will went out the door. Alana waited until the door slammed before scurrying up the stairs.

 

“What are you doing, young lady?” Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow. Alana only grinned from the top of the stairs.

 

“What? I’m as innocent as the day I was born.”

  
“You bit your mother the day you were born.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alana, as it turned out, had found something (or rather, _someone_ ) else to occupy her time. It had all started back at the wedding.

 

She had originally planned to use the wedding as an excuse to smuggle as much of the cake as possible back to her room, but as she was standing by the altar and desperate to look at something besides her brother in a passionate kiss with his now _ ex _ -fiance’s brother, she saw someone.

 

A girl, sitting by herself in the back. Her green eyes shone as she looked up to Alana, the corners of her mouth were turned up into a smile. Alana felt herself blush before she could help it.

 

After it was apparent that it was a fact that it was in fact Will who was going to marry Hannibal, she snuck off to the back to sit beside the woman. She shyly whispered if she could sit beside her, and the girl had smiled back and moved her coat so she could sit down.

 

During the reception part, Alana forgot to get the rest of the cake for herself, she was too caught up in a conversation with Margot (that was her name,  _ Margot _ .)

 

“So,” Margot said, twirling her hair around her finger. “What do you like to do?”

 

“I, uh,” Alana stuttered, suddenly nervous in front of her, not knowing what the right thing to say was. “I like to play with my trains.”

 

“Really? Do you crash them?”

 

“Well,” Alana grinned, excited that she had finally found a likewise mind. “Only sometimes, I really like to blow them up.”

 

“Wow!” Margot squealed, nearly dropping her fork in excitement. “Me too, do you prefer dynamite caps or nitroglycerin? I like caps, myself.”

 

Before Alana could eagerly respond, Margot's brother had walked right past them, catching his hand under Margot’s arm and pulling her away.

 

“Mason,” she hissed, trying to pull his hand off of her. “I’m-”

 

“Time to go, Mar _got_ ,” he said in a perfectly obnoxious sing-song voice. “Can’t have you out _late_ , you know.”

 

“But I want to stay here and-” Margot had sent Alana an apologetic look as she was escorted out, still trying in vain to pull him off of her.

 

Alana was momentarily pissed that Hannibal had just gotten married, or he probably would have killed him for her.

 

****

 

So when Hannibal and Will had left on their honeymoon, she concocted a scheme to get Margot to come visit.

 

It started with a letter, penned the exact same day the newlyweds had left the house.

 

_~~Dear~~ Hi Margot,  _

 

_ This is Alana Lecter. My brother just left on his honeymoon, and there’s lots of free space now. I was wondering if maybe you’d like to come and blow up my train set. _

_ From,  _

_ Alana Lecter ~~(oh i already wrote that, never mind)~~ _

 

She didn’t get a response back for four entire days. And then Miriam handed out the mail and there was a letter for her.

 

_ Okay. _

_ -Margot _

 

Margot came over the very next day, smiling as she said that she could stay until her brother had to come back from work.

 

“Well,” Alana grinned, as she led her up the stairs to the train room. “My brother’s out on his honeymoon, so it’s not so sappy and mushy around here.”

 

“My brother doesn’t let me do _anything_ ,” Margot sighed as she helped set up the dynamite. “You’re lucky.”

 

“My brother he still treats me like I’m a child, so I guess that's something else we have in common.”

 

Margot nodded in agreement, and Alana was momentarily distracted by the way she brushed her brown hair out of her _really pretty_ eyes.

 

“Alana?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah,” she said, shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality before handing Margot the detonator before turning the trains on. “Do you- do you want to push the plunger?”

 

Margot’s eyes lit up in wicked delight. “I’d love to.”

 

They ran the set for a few minutes, watching as both trains crossed the bridge at the same time. Just before they crashed in a head-on collision, Margot pushed the plunger, and it exploded with **BANG** so loud that part of the ceiling crumbled again.

 

Both women squealed and laughed, and Alana found herself hugging her, pulling away and blushing.

 

“Oh, I, uh-”

 

Margot’s surprised expression turned into a smile, and hesitantly moved closer and hugged Alana again.

Maybe Hannibal wasn’t overreacting over Will after all, Alana thought as her heart felt like a firecracker went off.

 

****

 

Everyone in the Lecter house knew that Will and Hannibal would be gone for longer than three weeks.

 

A full two months passed before a letter was sent that claimed that they were in France for the time being, and seven months since they had originally left, another letter claimed that they were stopping in Argentina on the way home.

 

Alana hadn’t minded their absence much, she had spent the year secretly courting Margot. Margot had snuck out of her house at least four times a week to come and visit, and was such a regular fixture there that Frederick had started setting up a place for her at dinner.

 

And every time she had to leave in order to not be caught, it got harder and harder to say goodbye each time.

 

“I love you,” Alana sighed as they were sharpening the old butcher knives for throwing at the staghead. Margot smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“We should get married,” Alana said suddenly, before she lost the nerve. “Because then you can stay here, you don’t have to go back there anymore.”

 

Margot only sadly smiled, leaning her head on her shoulder. “Mason doesn’t even let me leave the house without him, he’d never let us.”

 

An idea sprang into Alana’s mind. Granted, it was one Hannibal would have come up with, but Mason was just a terrible person that didn't even _deserve_ Margot as a sister and he-

 

“We could kill him.”

 

Alana said it out loud, and she could feel Margot's thoughts turning over in her mind, mulling over her options, before her eyes got that wicked sparkle in them again.

  
“Good idea,” she grinned before kissing Alana on the lips. “We can do it together.”


	3. Chapter 3

A year had passed, and it still felt like Hannibal and Will had only been gone for a few days.

 

Will had looked so refreshed and healthy that they decided to stay a few extra weeks, which turned into another month. And then Will had said that he had never been to France, and Hannibal had the perfect chateau near a  _ divine _ cave, so they remained there for another few months. And when Hannibal had asked one night as the thunder rattled the furniture if they could perhaps stop in Argentina for a week, Will had rolled over in bed and smiled.

 

“Only a week?”

 

It turned into three months.

 

Now, as they finally returned back home, Will was feeling healthier and lighter than he had in years, and he even found himself laughing into the kiss Hannibal gave him before picking him up bridal-style and carrying him inside the house.

 

“Home sweet home,” he sighed, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Hannibal was about to lean in for another kiss when Alana came skidding down the stairs, nearly bouncing out of her shoes in excitement.

 

“You’re home! Good, guess what, guess what, guess what,  _ guess what?! _ ” she exclaimed, more excited than Hannibal had ever seen her. He decided to smile back and humor his little sister.

 

“What, dear?”

 

“I’m getting married!” she squealed, looking like she could jump out the window in sheer excitement. Even though Hannibal had been completely immersed in all things Will for the past year, that statement was enough to shake him slightly back to reality.

 

“To  _ whom?” _

 

Alana rocked back and forth on the balls of of her feet, biting her bottom lip before grinning. “Margot Verger!”

 

Hannibal almost forgot the precious weight in his arms and nearly threw them up in exasperation  _ (because he had just known she would get into some sort of trouble like always) _ , so he held Will tighter before starting in on her.

 

“Alana, you can’t, you know Mason doesn’t allow anyone to come  _ near _ her, let alone-’

 

Alana  rolled her eyes before flopping back onto the couch, arm across her face in a dramatic pose of despair. It felt as though she were mocking him.

 

“Oh no, there’s an obstacle blocking the marriage of my one true love and I, and you think it's ridiculous.  _ Hypocritical _ , Hannibal.”

 

“Regardless-”

She sighed, and moved around so she was sitting straight up. “But  _ we’ve already figured out  _ how to deal with him.”

 

She was halfway through recounting her tale of courting Margot throughout the year and how they were going to kill her brother and Hannibal was putting Wil back on the ground when Bedelia appeared at the top of the stairs, rolling her eyes.

 

“I  _ tried _ to stop them.”

 

As soon as Alana finished and looked up at her brother for his response, Hannibal snuck a look at Will, who gave him that perfectly devious little smile that he adored. He turned back to Alana with a smile of his own.

 

“I think it’s a  _ marvelous _ idea.”

***

 

Bedelia was starting to realize just how excitable her new in-laws were over dinner. Will was content to sit back and occasionally comment as Hannibal and Alana excitedly traded ideas on the best way to dispose of Mason.

 

“I could blow him up.”

 

“Alana, dear, that would be dreadful and impossible to set up in a timely fashion.”

 

“If you're going to nitpick everything I say,  _ you _ do it.”

 

“It would be more therapeutic for yourself and Margot if you killed him yourselves.”

 

Alana took a thoughtful bit of braised pork before continuing. “I could slit his throat.”

 

“ _ Passé _ , too simple.”

 

“What, then?”

 

“You could always give him a hallucinogenic drug cocktail and have him peel off his own face.”

 

Alana nodded. “That could work. But we’re doing it tomorrow, and I used the angel dust on the deliveryman last week.”

 

Bedelia bought herself into the conversation by addressing her brother. “Will? Don’t you have anything to say?”

 

Will looked almost surprised, as though the very idea that he had any critiques was absurd. “It should look like an accident, at all costs. So if you drug him, you should figure out a way to completely dispose of the remains.”

  
Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand fondly. Bedelia just rolled her eyes and refilled her wineglass. “And don't get blood on the rug, it becomes very grumpy when that happens.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Darling,” Will called from his place in the chair, snipping the buds off of the roses in the vase beside him. “Stop pacing, you’re going to wear a hole right through the floor.”

 

Alana and Margot had already left. They were going to kill Mason tonight, and Hannibal had not stopped pacing since they left hours ago. They were very secretive of how exactly they were going to pull it off, which instantly sent Hannibal in a state of near-nervousness.

 

“Alana will be just fine, Hannibal, _relax.”_

 

“It isn’t that I’m not proud of her, finally going to kill and all, it’s just- it’s just that she is going to mess it up somehow.” Hannibal stressed, not letting up in his pacing. “She wanted to _blow him up_ , I swear, I don’t know what gets into her head sometimes.”

 

“That _would_ be interesting. Rather messy, though.”

 

Hannibal shot him a look as he fiddled with his tie. “Don’t encourage her.”

 

“Of course, darling,” Will teased, leaning his hand down for Winston to sniff. “But you're her older brother, you’re overreacting.”

 

“I should have done it for her, I never liked Mason anyways.”

 

“No, no, you said it would be better for them if they did it themselves, remember? Now sit down before you go through the floor.”

 

Hannibal sighed, at least ceasing the incessant pacing. He dragged his hand down the side of his face. “It’s been a full six hours, it doesn’t take _that_ long to kill someone.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Will smirked, looking his husband in the eye as the head of a rose came off with a definitive SNAP. “Remember that perfectly dreadful man in Vienna? That took all night.”

 

Hannibal's face broke into a smile, finally relaxing. “That _was_ a lovely night. You looked absolutely _divine_ then, surrounded by death, by blood. Black in the moonlight. Stunning. It suited you so beautifully.”

 

Will set down the roses and shears on the table and beckoned Hannibal closer with a finger. “Come here, _mon cher_.”

 

It seemed like only an instant before Hannibal had crosse the room and kneeled down beside Will, taking his hand and looking up with heat in his eyes.

 

_“Caro mio,”_ he whispered, dusting Will’s knuckles with kisses. _“What you do to me.”_

 

“What would you like me to do?” Will whispered back, grinning as the kisses steadily worked up his arm. “I still have the knife from that night.”

 

Before Hannibal could respond, the front door swung open and slammed shut, and Alana and Margot rushed in with blood spray all over their clothes.

 

“You wouldn't believe- are we interrupting?” Alana grinned, her eyes sparkling with delight at murder and catching her brother doing something embarrassing for once. Hannibal, to his credit, showed no sign of guilt, simply leaned over to kiss Will on the cheek and whisper “later” before standing up.

 

“Well?” he pressed, hands on his hips. “How did it go?”

 

Margot’s face was twisted in mock despair. “Terrible. So much blood.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Alana just sighed dramatically. “It was a _tragic_ accident, he fell into the pigpen. They ate him alive, didn't leave a single scrap left."

 

"Except his glasses," Margot grinned, gleeful malice in her expression as she held them out. "Trophy."

 

 

“To think, all it took was one little push,” Alana managed to say with a straight face before both women started giggling like mad, and Hannibal and Will smile back. Alana gave Margot a quick kiss in between giggles and turned to her brother.

 

“Do we need a ceremony? It’s already official enough for us, we can use the old rings Grandmama and Grandpapa had.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Well,” Margot said, pretending to think. “I think we’ll need cake to settle it.”

 

“I’ll make a dinner for you both tomorrow,” Hannibal agreed. “Then it will be official.”

 

Alana and Margot thanked Hannibal before racing up the stairs to blow up the trainset to let off the energy getting rid of Mason had brought about. Hannibal was about to turn to Will and ask him what he’d like for dinner when he felt the sharp blade of a linoleum knife pressed against his throat and Will’s arm around his waist pulling him closer. He closed his eyes in bliss at the slight sting as the blade just barely broke the skin.

 

“It’s only midnight,” Will murmured. “Enough time for a hunt, no?”

 

In one swift move, Hannibal twisted his arm and turned so that he was facing Will, desire burning in his eyes. He kissed him slowly, then said,

 

“I’ll get the car, the rope, and the axe.”

 

Will smirked and kissed him again. “You spoil me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed my work, and please please please leave comments and kudos! Love ya!


End file.
